Saying I'm Sorry
by samsonite
Summary: Well umm...Darien finally tells Serena his feelings for her and she rejects them. What will he do now that he is heartbroken?Chapter 6 is up!! hey everyone!!!
1. Confession

Hello everyone! This is my second fan fic. You can see my first one at first love archive. This is a first season fic. S/D pairing. Enjoy.! This is my first post with fanfiction.net. Thanks guys! Oh I guess the rating should be about PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: sailor moon and all the other CEO's own sailor moon and stuff. But who doesn't know that?? Oh well I said my piece.  
  
  
  
Saying I'm Sorry  
  
  
  
"Just apologize to her." Andrew said  
  
"I will I just have to think of what to say and how to say it first."  
  
"Ok. Darien but you need to fix it soon. You really upset her."  
  
" I know, I know but it is so hard to hide my feelings from her. The moment I let my guard down she will know that I love her." Darien said dejectedly  
  
Andrew stood there shocked. Only when Darien started to get up to leave did he say, "Dar, maybe you need to let your guard down." "Yes love makes you vulnerable but once you give love and are loved in return the rewards are endless."  
  
Darien took one last look at his friend and said with such sadness in his eyes, "I wish it were that easy." He then left the arcade and walked home.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was at home on her bed crying her heart out. She loved Darien so much despite how he treated her. She knew if she passed his cold exterior that she would be able to help him and have him love her in return.  
  
"I just can't take it anymore; I guess I will harden my heart to him."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Geez, meatball head can't you watch where you are going." Darien was upset because he held in his hands his term paper for Anatomy and diseases class. Why is it so important? His grade for the whole class rides on it. They are given the assignment the first day of class and are to turn it in the last month before classes are over. It is a 30 page typed report. They were now crumpled and full of ice cream.  
  
She just stared at him from her position on the sidewalk. Her face was full of anger at him.  
  
"What did I do stupid?" "It is not totally all my fault ya know."  
  
"I beg to differ and what you did was ruin my term paper. MY FINAL GRADE DEPENDS ON IT!" he shouted at her.  
  
Now she was really aghast. She picked herself up from the floor and then said to him through seething teeth "Well maybe you need to fail then at least you will know what it feels like to be me!"  
  
"I would never know what it feels like to be you. Not only are you lazy, and a klutz, and a crybaby but you don't put any effort into anything unless it is food."  
  
She just couldn't take anymore of what he said; She felt smaller and smaller with every word that came out of his mouth. She turned around and ran as tears started to fall. However if she had turned around for a second she would have seen the regret in his eyes.  
  
End flashback  
  
"I cannot let him hurt me anymore. I will not yield to him." With those thoughts in her mind she trailed off and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day.  
  
Darien lay in his bed and came to a conclusion he vowed to make it up to her. He was going to do the unthinkable…. Tell her that he loved her."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next day.  
  
Darien was already at the arcade with flowers next to him.  
  
"So you decided to tell her eh?"  
  
"Yes Andrew I am; I don't know what I will do if she rejects me. I really upset her."  
  
"I am sorry Dar, but that I don't have the answer to. By the way she just entered and sat down in your favorite booth."  
  
Darien sat there for another moment and decided what to say to her. Another moment had passed and then he walked over to the booth.  
  
"Serena I…"  
  
She just looked up at him and didn't' say a word. If he was gonna apologize she would take it but that is all. She was not going to forgive him yet.  
  
"Serena I wanted to say that I am sorry for treating you like I did yesterday. Well and every other day since I have met you. I also wanted to tell you…" there was a long pause as he mustered up the strength. "I love you." She eyed him warily "Could you please forgive me? He finished and put the flowers on the table. She was a bit surprised but she wanted to make good on her decision and not let him in this time. True she had wanted to hear those words but he was too late. 'Is he really to late Serena?' 'After all he said his feelings first' 'Yes it is! This is just some sick joke to hurt me more.' From that final thought she said to him as calmly as possible, "Darien I accept your apology. Then the next sentence she said in increasing tone until she shouted. "However I do not accept your love; you do not love me; it is a horrible joke to hurt me more…"  
  
"But Serena I…"  
  
"NO YOU DON'T." She was on her feet now "Leave me alone."  
  
Darien put his head down in defeat he stood there for one more moment. Despite his protests some tears escaped his eyes. They fell on the table of the booth. Serena did not see them fall but Andrew did. Darien blinked back the rest of the tears and walked out the door and out of Serena's life.  
  
The arcade was eerily quiet after that. They could all see that she was lying to that man and they also saw that he really did love her.  
  
A month had passed since that day and they had not seen much of each other. Serena's friends could tell that she was still upset about that day. They all told her that she made a dumb decision that she should go back and apologize. When they said that she just replied that she couldn't now. Too much time has passed.  
  
Darien had walked into the arcade very seldom now. He did receive sympathetic looks from the patrons there. He didn't care. He sat on the stool by the bar.  
  
"Damn Darien you look like a train wreck." Said Andrew with concern in his voice  
  
"I feel like one Andy." "I have lost Serena and now I failed my class at school."  
  
"WHAAAAAA??!!?"  
  
"Yes, Drew I failed." "The funny thing is that Serena said to me that I should fail so that I know how she feels. And well then it happened." I feel awful."  
  
"Dar, I will talk to her. See if I can knock some sense into her."  
  
"No Andrew, don't worry about it. I will be fine" "I need to go now." He then walked out of the arcade. Andrew was really upset. He had to talk to her no matter what. He was not just gonna sit by while his best friend withered away. Just then the arcade doors chimed again. He looked up, AH! Just the person I wanted to see. "SERENA" Andrew shouted to get her attention. She walked up to him. People were just staring at her but she was oblivious.  
  
"Hey Drew what's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you now." He said in a tone of voice that she knew she better not reckon with. She actually got a little scared.  
  
"Serena I have a question to ask you." " You better answer it." "Do you love Darien?"  
  
"I uh…. well... I."  
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMMIT!" "Do you know how hard it was for Darien to tell you his feelings?" I practically had to twist his arm so that he would let you in."  
  
"What about him teasing me then?"  
  
"He was just trying to keep you away so that he wouldn't get hurt. And the moment he went to let you in you did everything that he was scared of. You hurt him very bad probably beyond any repair Serena. Think about it all of the things that he said to you were they really that mean? I know that they were nowhere as mean as when you broke his heart. He cried in front of you. I don't know why you didn't see it. Practically the whole arcade did. I am gonna give you this card. I have not read it. It was on the flowers that he gave you that day. THEN I WANT AN ANSWER."  
  
She opened the card slowly and read its contents:  
  
Dearest Sere,  
  
I know that I have not been the most wonderful person to you. I want to make it up to you for the rest of my life. I love you with all of me I would never break your heart if you gave it to me. I am truly sorry for hurting you. The reason why I am telling you this even though I don't want to is because that day I realized that I couldn't live with out you. I pray you accept my love.  
  
I'll love you forever, Darien.  
  
There were tears in her eyes. "Oh Andrew, what have I done?' "Yes, I do love him very much but you see I didn't want to get my heart broken either. He had hurt me so much I figured that I should just shut him out." "I guess now I know how Darien felt."  
  
"And he knows how you feel Serena." She looked at him quizzically. He then sighed, "Serena, he failed his class. He can't start his internship on time now."  
  
"Andrew I didn't really mean what I said to him. I was just angry. Oh no! I have to find him. Andrew if you see him before I do tell him I am sorry and that I am looking for him." She yelled as she was exiting the arcade. Her search did not last long. BEEP BEEP BEEP 'oh no she thought… I will just have to find him after the fight.'  
  
"Moon here."  
  
"Come quickly to the university youma attacking."  
  
"Thanks Ami I'll be right there." She dashed off to the battle scene.  
  
The monster was a difficult one to beat. It kept tossing out black disks. It was hard to see its attacks because it was at night. All of the girls except Sailor Moon were attacking it. She was trying to catch it off guard. "Finally she shouted!" she readied for her attack. Unfortunately for her the youma did catch her beginning her attack. He threw out a disk to try to stop her but it was too late. Her attack got him first. The youma still smiled wickedly as it disintegrated because the disk would still kill her.  
  
"SAILOR MOON WATCH OUT!" everyone shouted.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed and then she fell backwards to the ground. However she was not hurt. Nope she did not have one scratch. She looked to her left and saw what or who blocked her from the attack. It was Tuxedo Mask. He lay next to her barely breathing.  
  
"TUXEDO MASK!" she screamed as she bent herself over him. "Ami call an ambulance." "Please Tuxedo mask stay awake. Help will be on the way."  
  
"I am sorry Sailors that I have failed you and most of all you Sailor Moon. You will most likely be fighting without me for a long time possibly even forever."  
  
"NO! Don't say that please." "Why do you say such things?"  
  
"Don't cry Sailor Moon. You will be just fine. You are getting better as a fighter. As for me I don't see a reason for living. Well I could protect you but that isn't enough for me. You see the woman I love with all of my heart and soul does not love me. I still lover her even now. I will still love her after my death." With one last ragged breath he said Good bye everyone." Then he slipped into unconsciousness. The girls heard sirens in the background. "We better de-transform." Said Mars. As soon as the girls did they were all in shock. For when they de-transformed the identity of Tuxedo mask was reveled. It was Darien. Serena sank down to her knees and cried onto his shirt. 'No! I am too late. Darien don't leave me I LOVE YOU TOO!'  
  
The ambulance came and took her beloved away. They were not allowed to go to the hospital with the ambulance because they were not family. So they decided to go to Andrew to see what they could do. Andrew was wiping the counter off. As he got ready to close up shop the doors opened. "We're closed." He said without looking up. Then he heard someone call his name. At once he looked up  
  
"Andrew need help…" was all Serena could say before breaking into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
He had noticed all of the girls were a bit upset. But Serena was by far the most upset. Ami gathered enough strength to say, "Darien is severely hurt and he is at the hospital. We want to see him but they won't let us we are not family."  
  
"Ok, then lets go I will drive you guys there. They will have to let us see him. We are his only family." Andrew said this as he started to cry for his best friend. The girls had looked at him strangely and he said again. "Think about it girls what would he be if we were his only family."  
  
"THAT'S WHY!" Serena screamed "That is why he kept me at arms length he is an orphan." She broke into another crying fit. Lita put her arm around Serena and guided her to Andrew's car. The five of them drove to the hospital in complete silence. Andrew heard Serena say under her breath. 'I never got to tell him I love him.'  
  
The ride to the Hospital was silent each person was lamenting. It didn't take long to get to the hospital. 'I hope Darien pulls through… you have to pull through for me Darien.' 'I love you.' 


	2. The hospital

I'm sorry chapter 2  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it. If I do not get this story finished by the end of this week then it will be finished during my spring break! Oh and BTW I am not one for many authors notes. I also like cliffhangers so sorry! *^_^*  
  
Nope don't own sailor moon. I wouldn't mind owning mamo-chan! Don't we all!  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Ok, we are here everyone." "Now here is the deal girls Rei and I are his sister and brother." "Serena you will be his girlfriend." "Ami your mother works here so she will be able to let you see him." "That leaves you Lita; stay close by and when we get clearance to see him catch up with us." "How does that sound?"  
  
"That works Andrew." Replied Ami.  
  
They walked into the hospital and up to the counter. Lita stayed off to the side against the wall. Andrew spoke to the nurse behind the counter.  
  
"Hi we are here to visit Darien Shields."  
  
"I'd like to see my mom Dr. Muinzo." Said Ami when she said that the nurse immediately straightened up. She paged the Dr. and then spoke.  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"I am his brother and this is his sister." He said as he pointed to Rei.  
  
"Ok, that is fine and who are you dear?" the nurse asked Serena.  
  
"I am a friend of Darien's and Serena is his girlfriend." "I am keeping her company." Replied Ami. The nurse looked down at Serena with compassion in her eyes. She looked so heart broken. 'Poor girl'  
  
"Well, when Dr. Muninzo gets here she will take you to his room. However he is in critical condition. No more than two people at a time." Said the nurse in a stern voice. "Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads no and Amy's mom arrived. She talked with the nurse for a moment and then turned to the group.  
  
"We can go see him now." They followed her down the hall. They walked to the right of Lita. She stepped out of her hiding place and took a quick glance over at the nurses' station. The nurse was busy with some papers so Lita stealthily slipped past and made her way to the group. "YESSS!!" she muttered under her breath. Soon she caught up with the group.  
  
"Now I'm telling you that he is not well. Whatever happened hurt him very badly. He is in critical condition." Amy's mom softened her voice a little and said with sympathy "It may be a be a bit of a shock to you when you see him at first." After a few silent moments passed they reached his room. "Well guys we are here and remember no more than two." Finished Dr. Muinizo  
  
"Thank you very much DR.," replied Andrew.  
  
"Good luck guys." And with that she left them to be with Darien.  
  
"Ok girls, if you want I will go in by myself and the rest of you can go in pair. How is that?"  
  
"Wait Andrew…I want you to be the one that goes in with me." Said Serena meekly.  
  
Andrew thought for a moment and then said, "Alright then I guess I shall go in twice. Serena and I will be last." He sat himself between Serena and Rei and talked with them until Lita and Ami came out of the room. They had been in there for quite a few minutes. When they emerged their eyes were all puffy from crying. Then Andrew and Rei went into the room. Serena was getting more and more upset as the time went on. She was anxious to see him but scared at the same time. She did not want to lose him. The Rei came out and motioned for Serena to go in. She noticed that just like the others Rei's eyes were puffy and red. When Serena was about to pass Rei; she put a hand on Serena's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. "Serena be strong." Was all that Rei said to her. With a light nod Serena went into the room with her head down. She slowly lifted her head to look at Darien. What she saw made her heart shatter. There lay the man she loved hooked up to every machine possible. He was on a respirator. He had two IV's going. One was giving him fluids and the other blood. Serena knew he was attached to more machines but she couldn't easily find where they were attached to him. His breathing was slow and aided with oxygen. His ragged breathing and the beeping of the heart monitor were the only sounds audible. His heartbeat was not strong but at least it was steady. She now let her gaze flow up to his face he looked so vulnerable and alone. His face was pale and she could see the bruises on his face. His chest was bandaged. She didn't want to see him this way. She started to cry. Andrew watched her the whole time; so when she started to cry he went over to here and guided her towards the bed. "Oh this is all my fault" "If only I hadn't been so stubborn and then scared…." She didn't finish the sentence. Andrew was almost positive that he knew what happened he just had to find the right time to ask. "If only I had gotten to him sooner." She mumbled into Drew's shirt.  
  
'If she'd gotten there sooner?' 'Hmmm seems like I might be getting somewhere.' Andrew thought. Then he said "Serena, do you know what happened to Darien?"  
  
"Y..Yes, He saved my life." Then she just cried in her shirt some more.  
  
After she calmed down a bit she asked her a question that caught her off guard. "Serena does this have anything to do with Darien being Tuxedo Mask?" She gasped at his conclusion.  
  
"How do you know that?" She asked totally perplexed.  
  
" Should be asking you the same question." "He told me about it. He needed someone to talk to about it. Although I never thought it would turn out like this. Does he know who you are?"  
  
"No, he doesn't. He went unconscious before I could tell him." She replied with a deep sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well then why don't you tell him now. He might be able to hear you. Yes, he cannot respond but maybe he will hear you."  
  
"Ok." She sniffled meekly. Once she gained her composure she stood right next to his bed. Serena put her hand out and brushed it over Darien's. Then she put her hand in his. 'He is cold' she thought. So instinctively she placed her other hand on top of their clasped hands. She turned to Andrew and said, "He's cold." That was all she could say because with out warning his heart rate sped up. Andrew and Serena just stood in shock as the little machine that recorded his heart beat kept beeping faster and faster. The nurses rushed in and said, "What's happening in here?"  
  
Sorry about that! You know how I like cliffhangers! Besides I wanted to get this out before I had to get ready for school! Dodges tomatoes Like I said up there this will be done in the next coming week b/c it is spring break for me! Please review! 


	3. He needs me

Hello all it's me thank you for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. I am still fairly new to fanfiction.net hee hee so I am not sure how to email all the people who review my stories so I can tell them it is updated. OH well. Anyway just so you guys no there will be no major cliffhanger… I know you guys are ready to kill me b/c of that. LOL. Thank you to terza, divamercury, princess death, Luna hope, QtAznBabee, marni, karistar, odango head, perfect senshi, prophetess of hearts, mairz87, and hoshiko. There is a couple more but these are actual names. ( Oh and thanks for telling me how to spell Ami's last name!! I was just taking a guess. Thank you again. I did want to know. Well on with the story!  
  
Um I don't have much else to say except I don't own Sailor moon. DUH!!!  
  
Chp2*****  
  
The nurses rushed in and said, "What's happening in here?"  
  
/////////  
  
Chapter 3!!  
  
"I…I don't know." Stammered Serena. The nurses went over and checked each machine. Then they turned to the two still standing there in shock. "Wait outside" a nurse with short black hair said. Ami's mom had just walked in. She unlike the others had remained calm. She did not really see what was the big problem his heartbeat was now steady and stronger.  
  
"Everyone please leave now. I will check on Mr. Chiba." Came her calm and cool voice. "He will be fine I assure you."  
  
Shocked to she Dr. Mitzuno this way they all filed out of the room silently. Serena reluctantly let go of his hand. And left she was so very worried about him. Andrew was too he had no idea what happened. Meanwhile in the room something had changed again. 'Interesting,' she thought to herself. After checking him and checking if her suspicions were right she said to him; "Poor boy. There was something in here that got you going eh?" "Something that gave you the will to live." She shook her head as she looked at his reports. His heartbeat went back to the weak but steady beating it was at before. 'He needs that stimulus again; I need to find out what happened…" and with that thought she stepped out of the room to give his eager friends her report.  
  
"Mom! Is he ok? Serena told us what happened."  
  
"Yes, he is fine sweetheart. However I need to know what happened in there. Serena can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yes?" What she said was both an answer and a question. Once alone she asked Serena a question. "Can you tell me what happened in there?"  
  
"Sure." Serena said meekly. For a few moments she told the Dr. everything that happened while she was in the room.  
  
"…..Then I put my other hand on top so that I was holding him with both hands. I turned to Andrew telling him that Darien was cold. That is when the beeping started….After that I am not sure what really happened it is more of a blur. I just know that I want to be with him." She looked up hoping that that Ami's mom would know what happened.  
  
"Well Serena, I know that this is going to sound strange but, he actually needs you." "What happened wasn't really a negative reaction. It was just surprising." "You will actually do him good." "I suggest you stay by him often."  
  
Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Oh I will…. I love him he just doesn't know it."  
  
"Serena your love just might be what keeps him alive and gives him the will to live. With you I think that he will be on the road to recovery soon." Serena just nodded trying to take in all that she just heard. "Serena I must go now but I will be making sure that you are here every now and then. OK?"  
  
"Can Andrew and the girls be with me?"  
  
"Not right now. No more than two people at a time. Once he gets better they all of you can be in there."  
  
"Ok, I will start right away. I will be back here first thing in the morning."  
  
"I must go now but Serena good luck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I-----------`---@  
  
(Week Later!)  
  
Finally after a week he was doing much better. Even though it didn't seem like to any of the girls or Andrew. His vitals came up to totally stable. Now the only thing they had to wait for was for Darien to come out of his coma. Serena was with him six out seven days of that week. She read aloud to him. She watched TV with him. She even told him jokes and about her family. Every now and then they would all come for a visit to cheer Serena up and bring her food, while checking up on Darien. Right now she was alone and looking at his form. Serena leaned over and brushed some hair out of his face. He was warm now and he also regained his color. She thought she saw his eyelids flicker. 'Must be my imagination.' "Darien, I love you so much. I want you to come back to me." With that she looked down at his lips she wanted to kiss them. She wanted to kiss them just incase she didn't get to again. So she leaned in to kiss him. Serena kissed him full on the lips. When she broke the kiss a lone tear escaped from her closed eyelids.  
  
Suddenly a voice broke her out of her silent thoughts. "Don't cry golden angel."  
  
Her eyelids shot open to find someone staring at her….. It was Darien!!!!  
  
++++++++  
  
The end for now I will have the next part out soon! See it was a good cliffhanger just like I said!!! * No longer has to dodge apples and oranges just smaller fruit. * I do apologize for the short chapter but I told people that I'd have it up today and well I wanted to keep to that otherwise it would have been longer. Please read and review.!! 


	4. perdon a me

Sorry!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry everyone but my two stories are on hold for only one more week. As some of you may know, my fiancÃ©e came back from his six-month deployment and we have been vacationing. For everyone that has emailed me about the stories or reviewed me I will send you and email once I updated the story!!!! Again I am really sorry!!  
  
--Samsonite 


	5. He's awake

Hello everyone!!!! Sorry for the long hiatus. My fiancée came back and then you know I have all this stuff with finals coming up. Actually I have my oral exam at 1:30 today! And see what I am doing right now. HEE HEE HEE! Actually another reason it took so long is I did have this chapter almost done when like a day later I went to go work on it; my fan fiction was gone. (I don't like directly typing it on to the computer. For me doing it the old fashioned way keeps the errors in my story down a bit. At least I hope) Anyway Thanks for all of the reviews! Now, on with the story.  
  
-------Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon…. But I am glad it is back on CN! -----  
  
Re-cap  
  
===== Suddenly a voice broke her out of her silent thoughts. "Don't cry golden angel."  
  
Her eyelids shot open to find someone staring at her… It was Darien!!!! =====  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Serena was too stunned to speak. She just stood there.  
  
"Are you alright?" Darien asked her  
  
"I...I..., OH Darien I am so glad to see you awake!!!!" she said while giving him a hug. Just then the door opened "Serena I,…" She jumped up and saw that Andrew was standing next to her now.  
  
"Andrew look he's awake finally." Said Serena as she backed away a bit to give the guys some space.  
  
"Hey bud how you doing?"  
  
"Well Drew I am feeling fine now. I still have quite a headache."  
  
"Do you remember what happened Darien?"  
  
"Umm... Um... actually I don't. It seems like the answer is right on the tip of my mind but I can't reach it."  
  
"Oh," was all the he could say. While Serena stood there looking pensive.  
  
"Is there something wrong Andrew?"  
  
"Well Dare, I really don't know. Why don't you tell me what you remember?"  
  
Well I remember studying for my entrance exams. I remember meeting you after school. You told me that you just been offered management/future ownership of the arcade…" He stopped talking for a moment to think. Serena took that moment to turn around so that he could not see her distress.  
  
'Please say that you remember more… please Darien remember more.'  
  
Darien looked over to Serena and then over too Andrew. With sorrowful eyes he said, "The rest is a bit foggy. I can't make out what it is."  
  
Serena couldn't take anymore she had to leave the room and cry. She made a half turn towards the two men and said, "I am gonna go find the Dr right now. I will be back soon." Sadly she walked through the door.  
  
She walked through the corridors until she found Dr. Mizuno. "Samantha." (hee! That is my name!)  
  
"Yes Serena?"  
  
"It's Darien." She said sadly  
  
Samantha looked a little confused because last she checked Darien was fine and on his way to a speedy recovery once he woke up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, well sort of. Darien woke up and that is a good thing but he doesn't remember me." Serena said as the tears now flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
"Does he remember anyone?"  
  
"Yes, he does remember Andrew."  
  
Intercom: Paging Dr. Samantha Mizuno, please come to the nurses station in wing C.   
  
"I have to go now Serena but I will check on him after this call. This situation should not be permanent after all he does remember Andrew." "Look at it this way Serena;" she said with a wink "you could make him fall in love with you all over again. Starting off on better terms too." "Go now I will have Ami call you."  
  
"Ok, thank you for all you help. You are wonderful." Still feeling a bit dejected Serena decided to go home. She left the hospital with a little more hope now. She just needed to think of a way to make Darien fall in love with her again.  
  
+++++Back in room 117A+++++  
  
While Serena was looking for the Dr. Mizuno, Andrew was telling Darien what happened to him. He told him everything…well as much as he could; everything that is except about Darien being tuxedo mask.  
  
"I really don't remember a lot do I?" He asked a bit scared to know the answer.  
  
"Well Darien, you don't remember about 4 years you are 21 now. The memory you have is when you were 17 almost 18. Our last year in high school." Andrew said somberly  
  
"So, what is that golden angel's name?" Darien said with curiosity.  
  
Andrew almost laughed at his new name for Serena rather than meatball head. Darien caught him though. "What? What was that smirk for Drew?"  
  
Now Andrew really started to laugh. "Nothing it's nothing, just back when you knew her you had a different name for her that is all."  
  
"What are you going to tell me what it is?" Darien now seeming to be really interested with what Andrew was saying.  
  
"Nope I am not going to tell you. You will have to figure it out on your own." Andrew said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Well tell me how long did I know her? When did I meet her? What is her name?" Darien said this so fast that Andrew had to think fast to give him the answers.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, OK! Just give me a second!" "Ok, first her name is Serena; you know her as long as you have met her about 3 ½ years."  
  
"Ok, just one more question. What was she to me? Was she a friend?"  
  
"I don't really know if I should tell you that Darien."  
  
"Look Andy, I know what kind of person I am. I am a jerk to people I don't know and even to people I want to know. You know that I don't open up easily and I keep all my feelings inside. If I know I might be able to win her heart." Darien said until his voice was barely above whisper.  
  
In the same tone just loud enough for himself to hear Andrew said, "You already have."  
  
"What? What did you say Andrew?"  
  
"Ok I give up, I'll tell you. At first you didn't like her… well at least that is what you told everyone and even yourself. The two of you would fight, argue and flirt. Even though both of you would deny that last part. Eventually and just recently you had figured out that you actually loved her. Then right before the accident she was looking for you. She never got the chance to say that she loved you too." Andrew finished with a few stray tears. He couldn't tell him the whole story.  
  
Just then the doctor walked in and started talking Darien wasn't paying much attention because he was in his own little world with one thought. 'SHE LOVED ME.'  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok, so again sorry for the short chapter but I know you guys have been waiting so here it is!!!! I hope you like it and sorry for errors as I said I just typed this into the computer. Again thank you for all of the reviews. 


	6. Finally out!

Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews! Here is the 5th chapter for you guys to enjoy. And thank you so very very very much for whoever put me on their favorites list! That is soooo awesome! I was so ecstatic when I saw that!  
  
***Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon & co.***  
  
Recap---- Just then the doctor walked in and started talking. Darien wasn't paying much attention because he was in his own little world with one thought. 'SHE LOVED ME.'---  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Dr. Mizuno realizes that he is not paying attention to her. "Mr. Chiba are you alright?"  
  
"Hmmm…?" "OH! Uh yes I am fine." Darien said somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"I said that you are all set to go in a few more days. We have to do some more brain scans." "Other than that you are almost 100% physically. It will take a while for your ribs to heal and it seems that you will have minimal scaring." "You will be able to go home soon…. and as far as your memory is concerned, that is why we are doing a few more extra tests. I will give you the results as soon as possible. However don't worry there should be no real cause for alarm." "Ok?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for everything. Dr."  
  
Andrew then spoke up "I'll take care of him."  
  
"Yes, well I am going to go and order your CT and MRI scans so you can be on your way young man."  
  
--------`--@-------`--@~~~~~~`~~@  
  
The next few days were so slow for Darien. There was only one bright spot during the last days of his stay and that was the one time when Serena stopped in.  
  
+++++++Flashback+++++++++  
  
"Hi Darien. Sorry I haven't been around lately. I've had some work to catch up on." She said a bit sheepishly. She really didn't want him to know that her math teacher gave her a summer assignment. 'I don't want to give him something to joke me about now. I have to win his heart.' With that as a final thought she straightened up a bit and said, "I wanted to give you these." She handed him a bag full of double chocolate chip cookies. "Lita made them." "They were your favorite when you knew me." She finished with a tinge of pink lighting her face. When her blush cleared she looked at him with hope and a bit of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"They still are my favorite." He said to her.  
  
She brightened up a bit seeing that he gave her a great smile. "I have one more thing for you."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow and said, "Hmmm? What is it?"  
  
She lifted the stereo from the floor and placed it by his bed. "I made a tape of your favorite songs." "Andrew had to help me a bit."  
  
"Thank you so very much I appreciate all of this. Thank you Serena." This time he smiled even wider. He gave her a pure smile.  
  
"You know Darien you should smile like that more often. It is very becoming of you. I didn't get to see it much if at all before. You have beautiful smile." She hung her head down in shame as she said this. Then there was a moment of uneasy silence. Sporadically Serena sucked in a quick breath of air and said, "Well," then she raised her head to look up at Darien. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke. "I've got to go now. I am so glad that you like everything. I'll see you around." She just turned on her heal and made a hasty retreat. Darien just sat there wondering what that was all about.  
  
End flashback  
  
He still didn't know what she meant by that. The only thing that he could link it to was when Andy said that they really didn't get along at first.  
  
* Knock Knock *  
  
Darien looked up to see Andrew in the doorway.  
  
"You ready to go home man?"  
  
"You bet I am. Gods I cannot wait to walk around outside."  
  
"Well, I got all of the instructions on your follow up care. Also Darien, some very good news for you, your memories should all be restored soon."  
  
"That is a relief I didn't want to have two black periods in my life. I am barely dealing with the one I don't need two."  
  
"Well Dare you don't have to worry because I am your friend now and I will help you through this time."  
  
  
  
"Yeah Andy but you're all I've got." Darien said in all seriousness.  
  
Andrew looks at his best friend with concern. "What is bothering you?"  
  
"I dunno Drew." "It's just that sometimes I feel a bit awkward around Serena." "I would like her to help me through this time but I get all confused. Like some of the stuff she says." "I don't understand her." Darien finished exhaustedly.  
  
"Like what Darien tell me."  
  
So Darien told him the whole story of what happened when she stopped by in hopes that Andrew would be able to figure some things out.  
  
"I can see why Darien. There are many things that happened between the two of you especially before the accident. In a way she feels like it is her fault. There were a lot of unspoken words left between the two of you."  
  
"What happened?" Darien asked  
  
"I am not going to tell you. Eventually you will get your memories back and you will know for yourself." 'There is no way I'd tell him the things that happened between them; that would probably make things worse.' Andrew thought. Then the idea struck him. "Darien, why don't you make her like you. I know that you have a charming side besides that cold exterior so why don't you try that and before you know it you will have her in love with you all over again." Andrew finished triumphantly.  
  
"You know Andrew, that is not such a bad idea." Darien said in retrospect. "Come on let's get out of here. I got to start making plans to win her heart again!" And with that being said the two men walked out of the hospital and on their way home. Thinking of how to catch the attentions of a certain golden haired woman.  
  
  
  
The end for now! Oh wow I wanted to add this little note sorry!! I just looked and now I am on the list of favorites by two people. HOW COOL!!!!!! Thanks a bunch you guys. 


	7. You set me up! Thanks!

I'm Sorry Chapter 6  
  
Hello Everyone!! I know I have been gone for a very long time!! But even though I have not been writing I have been reading and reviewing. Plus I was without Internet access or a 'puter for at least 3 months. Well anyway. Here is the next chapter to my story. As usual I don't own Sailor moon. Special thanks to Luna hope, odangohead, eternal sailor moon, and lady Akhana for putting me on their favorites list! Read their stories!!!  
  
Re-cap chapter 5 "You know Andrew, that is not such a bad idea." Darien said in retrospect. "Come on let's get out of here. I got to start making plans to win her heart again!" And with that being said the two men walked out of the hospital and on their way home. Thinking of how to catch the attentions of a certain golden haired woman.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
So how do you feel being back at your apartment? Said Andrew a bit nervously after a few moments of silence had passed between them.  
  
"Actually, very lonely. but I guess that is me I have always been alone. Then he walked into the kitchen. And stood in awe at the sight before him. There before him was flowers letters and a stuffed bunny.  
  
Andrew took this as a time to step in, "See Darien, you are not alone. All of these things are for you from all the girls, Rita and myself. All Darien could do was nod his head. Quickly he turned to Andrew and said  
  
"I fell tired and I want to sleep. I am sure that it will feel nice to sleep in my own bed." "I'll come by the arcade later tonight."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you there bud. Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?  
  
'Serena' Darien thought. Although he said, "No, I'll be fine. Thank you for everything." With that Darien went off to his room. Once Andrew had left he ran back out to the kitchen and grabbed the stuffed bunny. It reminded him of Serena so he decided to me the bunny his new sleeping partner. not that he ever had one in the beginning. 'Hmmm it smells just like her.' That was his last coherent thought before he drifted asleep.  
  
((((((((()))))))))))(((((((((((()))))))))))((((((((((((())))))))))))(((((((( ((((()))))))))))))))) "Argh!!!!" I cannot get this figured out! Screamed an exasperated blond! "Ugh algebra and trig is so hard sometimes." Maybe I can get Drew to help." She left the house and went to the arcade.  
  
Meanwhile at the arcade Andrew was thinking of ways to get Serena and Darien back together before he remembered what had happened. 'I know that they are so good for one another.' Serena broke him out of his thoughts as she said hi to him.  
  
"Hi Serena how are you?  
  
Eh, I'm ok. I'll tell you about me in a minute but I first want to know how is Darien doing. "Not bad now. He still has the memory loss but thank goodness that it is not permanent." "He is at his apartment resting now I think; he should be here soon though." "So what's up with you?"  
  
"Well I have a bit of a favor to ask of you." "Would you tutor me in algebra and trig class?" I am having a bit of a time with this summer assignment."  
  
"I didn't know you had an assignment Serena!" "Why?"  
  
"Well, you know me and my grades."  
  
"I think that they have gotten better. Actually this summer assignment might be a good thing for you. You'll get the hang of it and then you won't be so lost next year and people won't tease you." "I'd love to help but I am not the person to do it." 'Yes this is the best opportunity to get the two of them together!'  
  
Serena looked a little upset. When he said that. "Could you refer me to someone? Maybe a friend or a teacher from high school?"  
  
"Serena, I know someone. It is Darien he is the person to do it."  
  
"Do what Drew? Darien just had walked into the last part of the conversation and looked at his friend quizzically. Serena found that her hands more interesting than the conversation at hand.  
  
"Darien, Serena and I were just talking and see needed some help on a summer assignment." Serena looked up from her hands and was pleading for him to not tell Darien. He gave her a don't worry look. She calmed down some after that.  
  
"Well what is it on?"  
  
"Algebra and Trigonometry" Serena spat out. "I swear that stuff is evil." Darien laughed. A really big laugh Serena was starting to feel hurt. 'He's mocking you again' her mind said.  
  
As soon as she finished that thought he stopped laughing and said, "I agree that stuff is evil; that and Calculus too!"  
  
She realized that he wasn't mocking her but she didn't understand why he thought it was so funny. So she asked him.  
  
"I just have never heard anyone say it like you just did. It was funny b/c I remembered saying the exact same thing. That is all." He had noticed that the caution and the sadness her eyes held moments ago were gone. He thought to himself 'was it something I said?' Memory "Hey!" "Do I look like a trash can?" he ripped open the paper and saw a 30. "You got a 30% c'mon this stuff is for simpletons and you got a 30? He looked up at the person he was insulting and saw her eyes they were full of sadness. End memory  
  
"Hello Darien are you there?" Serena said in a worried tone. Just then Andrew swatted him with the newspaper a he came out of his trance. He realized what Andrew had said earlier about them not starting off on good terms. 'Gods she was beautiful even then.'  
  
"Yeah I'm HERE!! Stop hitting me with the paper." Darien said annoyed but his expression changed when he saw Serena's worried and upset face. "What's wrong?" He said.  
  
"We were just worried about you b/c of the concussion and stuff. I don't want you to go to the hospital again." She said as the tears in her eyes started to slide down her cheek.  
  
He didn't know what to say he didn't want to tell her that he was starting to remember stuff then she ask him what it was. He didn't want her to re- live what he had said to her that day. So he on instinct pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear "thank you for caring." Then he let her go. He looked back at his friend so that she wouldn't be able to read his emotions easily.  
  
"Guys, It's getting late and I should be getting on my way. I have to help with dinner." She started to leave but Darien called her back.  
  
"Serena wait!" she turned and looked at him. I will help you with the assignment. Just meet here at three tomorrow and we will begin then ok?" She gave him a big smile and said thank you. Then she left the arcade.  
  
"SO Andrew is this a plan of yours b/c I know very well that you could have helped her on the subject."  
  
Andrew grinned sheepishly and said "yeah". "But you got to admit that it's a great start for you."  
  
""Yup, you are correct there. I will like tutoring her. WOW! I can't wait for tomorrow." "I'll see you later Drew."  
  
"Take care buddy."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& That is all for now. I had wanted to get something out to you guys. So here it is I hope you like it. Yes it's a filler chapter but I needed it so that the next one could be juicier!! Thanks to everyone who review. Oh and Flames are welcome too. 


End file.
